The Dangers of Fantasy
by georgiporgiepuddingandpie
Summary: Merlin slips up...big time! With his magic exposed can our lovable sorcerer escape...before he ends up skewered on Arthur's sword!
1. Why can

**A.N: So basically I had this idea and it was buzzing around my head until i gave in and put finger to keyboard...hope you enjoy! Will post the other chapters as soon as I write them! Please review, it would help me out immensely! Love each and every person who takes the time out of their day to read!**

* * *

><p>If only there were some way he could know, without it resulting in my execution...<p>

Just as he was starting to come around to the idea that magic could be used for good and I was about to reveal myself to him, she happened and then all that hard work was ruined. By Morgana, illegitimate half-sister to the dollop head: the darkness to my light, the hatred to my love. With her charm that reversed the healing spell and magnified the effects tenfold, now not only has magic resulted in the death of his mother, but Arthur has lost his father to sorcery as well. Now he is totally opposed to the idea of magic being good he can never know the real me: a sorcerer who would do anything to save him, and has done numerous time already. But he's such a royal prat and I daren't tell him the truth, how he would be dead several times over if it was not for me: clumsy old Merlin, the half decent manservant of our newly crowned King, Arthur Pendragon.

Amazing how much mess one person can make in one day, even a King can live in a pigsty it would appear. And who has to clean it all, why me of course. I wouldn't mind so much if I didn't have to muck out the stables, polish his armour, sharpen his sword, prepare all of his food, wash his clothes, fill his bathtub with warm water and do everything else he's capable of doing himself as well...all in an afternoon. And on top of that I have a list of ingredients to collect for Gaius, again must be collected by this evening. I'd need about 9 more pair of hands to get it all down. Or be in 5 places at once...again impossible without someone chasing me shouting sorcery wielding a sword with which to run me through with...looks like I'll be in the stocks again this evening!

Unless...but surely not...if course...it might just work after all! I am a genius, even if the Clot Pole doesn't think so. I can use magic, so why not use it to aid me in my never-ending list of chores! Magically remove the dirt off the clothes, armour and sword, check, get the sword to rub itself across the stable wall while I power-shovel the soiled straw out, check...OW! yes, that's definitely the sharpest sword ever now. Suck cut finger...URGH...forgot where my hands have been. Remind me never, even if I'm starving to death, to eat horse manure, I mean it, it's worse than trying out Gaius' prototype potions!

Now to work on the chambers of his Royal Fatness...which reminds me, I really need to wean him off the sausages...as painlessly as possible for me! The tantrum he threw last time...well let's just say that I've only just begun to stop feeling the breast piece of his armour on my head from when he threw it hard at me because I refused him sausages. The guy is a pig, I really have no idea how he can possibly make this much of a mess overnight...when he should be sleeping. Oh, it all makes so much sense now! There is a link of sausages under his pillow...night-time raids of the kitchens for his beloved sausages...his obsession is worse than first feared! But this musing over what to be done to combat this really isn't helping me to clean up his mess. But time is running out if I want to make it out to the forest before darkness falls to collect herbs. I need help if this is going to be cleaned to standards fit for... well, an arrogant King. Instead I have myself, a mop and a bucket. Oh and sorcery...it's my only option, but nobody must see...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please take the time to review using the button below!<strong>


	2. I'm not dead?

**A.N: Hello it's me again! So I really wanted to write without Merlin's magic being a secret, and when I want to do something I don't often get to so I jumped at the chance here... Sorry! :3 **

* * *

><p>It defeats all odds. He took the news surprisingly well considering how often he said that his views could never be changed. I'm still here aren't I? He could have run me through with a sword. Admittedly relations were a little frosty to begin with... he did put me in the stocks as if seeing the people pelt me with food could heal his wounded pride. A pride which wouldn't have been so wounded if King Artie-Farty used his eyes for once. But once he was over the initial shock of realising that I'm not useless and have in fact saved his life more times than he can count, he became curious. Constantly watching me with avid fascination so as to what I can do, judging whether or not I possess an evil bone in my body. Which of course I don't, shame the same can't be said of the other Pendragon.<p>

At least he now classes me as an asset to Camelot, even if this is because I am supposed to be training the knights to defend themselves against magic...as if a sword can defeat a spell. The least I can do is help them in their field of expertise... hand-to-hand combat: enchanting weapons, that sort of thing. Like the sword currently levitating between myself and Arthur, that I am casually flicking with magic to parry his blows as I pre-empt his every move from the telltale flicker across his face. I guess the real lesson I'm trying to teach him is to guard his motives before an enemy reads him like a book and kills him. Because I'm not always going to be around to save his fat arse... someday he's going to have to stand on his own two feet and I just pray that that day doesn't come anytime soon.

I could have continued like this forever if I hadn't slipped up. While I was busy concentrating on reading his face, I forgot to keep my face blank. In true Morgana fashion... I smirked! Upon seeing my smirk, the royal Pratness that is Arthur realised how it was so easy for me. He feigned and struck... the sword sliding under my ribs like the knife that time I cut the wax off the candle straight after extinguishing it.

"!"

Ah... forgot to mention that... I am officially doomed...

* * *

><p><strong>Pwetty, Pwetty Pwease Review! It would mean a lot to me. Go on you know you want to...just a little click below...<strong>


	3. Hunted

**A.N: this seems to have turned slightly crack/slash and for that I am deeply sorry but somebody was planting ideas in my head during a delightful Skype convo while I was writing this chapter... I think LenleG knows who I'm talking about... I will endeavour to right these wrongs but once I read what I'd put I hadn't the heart to delete it because it was too funny...but I swear all will be resolved in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Stupid, stupid Merlin!<p>

Only I could nearly get killed daydreaming when I was supposed to be doing chores. If only I'd have heard the footsteps then... maybe I wouldn't have returned to reality with a bang, to the sight of The Insufferable One being scrubbed to within an inch of his life by the mop. The mop that I'd set to work cleaning his chambers. Oops! Even I can't squirm out of this one. He knows and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to make it to tomorrow judging by the murderous look he's giving me. There is only one thing for it...RUN!

"What is th...would you sto...MERLI...explain yours...STOP THIS DAMN MOP WHILE THERE'S STILL SOMETHING LEFT OF ME TO SAVE!" He was getting redder and redder in the face. I've never seen anyone, not even Uther, so angry in all my life. Ah...what to do? I can't remember how to stop the mop... I need to concentrate but fat chance of that with Arthur shouting the odds.

"Begalan arisan" no, that's not right... AHAHAHA! Well that sort of worked... the mop is no longer attempting to clean the dirt that is our clotpole of a King. It's just well... infatuated with him now! As in it won't leave him alone or out of the room...at least he can't chase me. But seriously, can this get any worse? Maybe that was the spell...

"Brenin yn codi" it's worse...much worse...that is not a mop molesting King Intolerable...it's his predecessor...his father. "Roi'r gorau"

"SORCERY! GUARDS SEIZE HIM!"

Now would really be a good time to resume running. On the plus side... I've stopped the molesting. Bad news... I'm doubly dead now Uther's back... even if he's dead. Wait... I'm not a necromancer, I swear, it was an accident! Definitely deep in a pile of manure! Running for my life...please let them not find me. Where to hide? Not Gaius' quarters, can't get him involved...ah, the tavern, they'll never find me there.

"...so the King asked me to use silver polish on his sword and I replied "No can do Sire, it's too aBRASSive" isn't that just the funniest thing you've ever hear...Merlin, come to learn more about the art of polishing I see?"

Just my luck that George was in the tavern...telling his horrendous brass jokes. If I agree with Pratpants about one thing it's that the guy is seriously boring. Speak of the Devil...

"SOMEBODY SEIZE HIM!" Arthur had burst into the tavern and was stood on a table pointing the finger at me, spit flying as he shouted orders to all the drunkards.

"How has he emBRASSed you today Sire?" the whole room groaned at yet another awful joke

"HE IS A SORCERER AND MUST BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY" screamed the newly resurrected Uther as he too burst into the tavern.

"On it Princess!" crowed Gwaine as he attempted to get up from the corner, succeeded in falling backwards off his stool and staggered towards me. Soon many of those in the tavern gave chase as I fled. I took great delight in turning around and seeing that in his haste to please, George has run straight into the wall beside the door and knocked himself out, only to be trampled by the drunk men following.

* * *

><p><strong>I would ask for reviews but somehow I feel I'd rather you didn't, so I'll just take the time to again profusely apologize for what has unfolded. Sorry :(<strong>


	4. The escape

**A.N. Sorry it's so short but it's just a means of getting from one location to another... :3**

* * *

><p>So I'm running for my life...nothing new there if you know Arthur's lifestyle. Which unfortunately I do! Except usually I'm running with the dollop head from a ferocious beast...not from him and an ever growing mob through the streets of Camelot.<p>

"Oh M_erl_in...over here!" that sounded familiar but it's impossible. He was last seen entering the veil to repair the tear between our world and the next. I must going crazy.

"Oi, Merlin! I'm saving your butt here, the least you can do is take it!" Nope, he really is there...beckoning me into the veil! How is dying going to save me as the fate I'm running from is death itself? And then almost as if he could read my mind he told me "it's not that bad on this side" The rabble are getting close on my heels so I dive and...

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas for what could be on the other side of the Veil...I will reveal in the next chapter my idea! In the mean while...feel free to Review!<strong>


	5. Through the rabbithole

**A.N. So I was desperately trying to imagine what Lancelot found on the other side of the Veil and wanted to share this with you...so what better way than to drag all the characters through... :3**

* * *

><p>...there was a world not dissimilar to ours. But it's full of sorcery: people sat in metal boxes that move themselves; and those not in the boxes that I see are in some sort of weird attire. Upon closer inspection, so is Lancelot. But the veil is still open behind me, what if...<p>

"What sorcery is this!" too late, they'd followed me through: Uther, Arthur, a very drunk Gwaine and the rest of Camelot it would appear.

"Lan-HIC-lot, man wheresh yous-HIC-been man. What-HIC-ish yoush wearing?" Gwaine slurred as he attempted to go for a hug and managed to stumble into Lancelot and knock him off his feet into a tangle of legs and arms. "I love yoush man-HIC-don't yoush love me?"

"Sire, do you insist upon everyone greeting each other like that now?" Agravaine arched an eyebrow, oozing sarcasm upon the similarity of the situation and that time when Arthur's farty-pants fell down in a council meeting. The man gives off an aura of evil, smirks and still the idiot king cannot see it!

"What have you been doing Arthur?" thundered his father who up until know was unaware of the wrestling in council, even if I was only trying to help at the time, due to the small fact Uther was...well dead!

"Ummm...err...it's not what it sounds like father!" he mumbled. Are my eyes actually deceiving me or is Arthur embarrassed? Nope, he is definitely blushing! I will not forget this in a hurry...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Drop me a Review please? btw... I just couldn't resist adding more slash... Gwaincelot ftw :P<strong>


	6. What is this place?

**A.N. I am so sorry guys, the motherboard went in my laptop and I couldn't access any of my files so I couldn't continue this fanfic, and then I sort of forgot about it what with all the other ideas swimming in my head but I will try and focus on those I've already started before I start any new stories. So here it is...**

* * *

><p>I don't quite know how we managed it but somehow Lancelot &amp; I managed to herd the very bewildered Camelotians through the streets of this new place where it would seem my friend has been residing since his journey into the veil to stop the Dorocha from terrorizing Camelot. Oh and Lancelot managed to lift the drunken, passed out Gwaine onto his shoulder with seemingly very little effort and carry him. I think everyone was too busy looking around them and at the people giving them funny looks that they weren't paying much attention to our conversation.<p>

"This is 2012, many centuries in our future. Camelot & Arthur are the stuff of legend and magic or sorcery as we know it has faded out of existence to be replaced by technology...Merlin are you listening?"

"mmm...yes it's just a lot to take in and...Lancelot, where's that music coming from?" I like the others was curious and rather in awe of this future world and was rather alarmed to hear a rather tinny sound so close. Lancelot didn't even seems perturbed in the slightest and proceeded to extract a box-like device out of his pocket, after briefly glancing at a small area on the device that had writing that obviously pleased him for he gave a rather relieved sigh before flipping it open and talking amicably into it.

"Yeah Em, I got him through no problems but, uh, we have a few extra guests ... by a few I mean the whole of Camelot ... I know it wasn't part of the plan but the door didn't close immediately ... it closed like 2 seconds after Arthur came through ... I know, I know I'm not looking forward to it either ... yes I'm sure it closed properly, I walked through the area and I'm still here aren't I? ... yeah we're on our way just make sure to have the doors open ready for us ... ok see you in a few Em!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mystery "Em" who knows so much about Camelot and Merlin? All will be revealed in the next chappie! Feel free to review and I welcome any guesses you wish to make!<strong>


End file.
